Sommeil de Plomb contre Nuit de Plume
by Hortensea
Summary: OS et Drabbles de tous genre sur des personnages divers et variés. (Chaque Texte a été écris une heure ou moins, avec un thème imposé pour les Nuits HPF)
1. Sa Belle Morte Bien Aimée

**Note de l'auteur:  
><strong>

**Bienvenue dans ce recueil. Il comportera des OS et Drabbles sur des thèmes divers et variés, ils porteront donc sur des personnages qui le seront tout autant.**

**Ces textes sont ceux que je produis durant les Nuits HPF. Le concept, c'est qu'une nuit par mois l'on écrit de 21h à 4h du matin. L'on dispose d'une heure pour écrire un texte avec un thème choisi par le staff.  
><strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, il s'agit de mon seul salaire :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thème: Figé<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sa Belle Morte Bien Aimée<span> **

Immuable, voilà ce qu'était devenue sa si chère et tendre petite fille...

C'était ironique de la voir ainsi reposée au milieu de cette multitude d'orchidées alors qu'elle avait toujours abhorré les fleurs. Elle était endimanchée d'une robe d'une blancheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais portée si elle n'avait pas été aussi... immobile.

C'était avec beaucoup d'émotion qu'elle se rappela d'une petite silhouette courant à gorge déployée dans le jardin en poursuivant le chat de la famille. Et pourtant, à présent : plus aucun sourire ne se dessinera jamais sur ses lèvres, plus aucun froncement de sourcils ne représentera sa septicité, plus aucun éclat de détermination ne passera dans ses yeux.

C'était avec les larmes noyant son regard qu'elle observa le corps si raide de cette vie qu'elle avait abrité autrefois durant presque neuf mois en son sein. A l'époque déjà, cette petite savait manifester son ressenti, son avis. La mère éplorée passa une frêle main sur son ventre se souvenant combien elle avait pu sentir les coups de pieds de son bébé. Elle qui avait été si chaleureusement vive était à présent tristement froide.

Un parent trouve toujours que son enfant grandit trop vite, qu'il change trop vite. Ted et elle, plus que quiconque puisque leur fille était métamorphomage. Il n'avait pas été rare pour eux de mettre au lit une petite rousse aux yeux en amande avec un nez retroussé pour trouver au petit-déjeuner du lendemain une brunette avec des bouclettes et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Elle gisait, ainsi allongée et reposant toute morte qu'elle était. Il était fini le temps où les modifications physiques de sa petite fille seraient légion, souvent pour étaler ses humeurs aux yeux de tous. Adieu à sa vie, à sa métamorphomagie... Un don hérité de sa si noble et si ancienne famille qui lui avait tant donnée mais pour tellement le lui reprendre bien des années après.

Nymphadora n'était plus là.

L'on s'agitait dans ses bras, c'était comme si le bébé gigotait de plus belle pour lui notifier de détourner son regard de la mort et du passé pour se consacrer à la vie et à l'avenir. Mais cet enfant avait des besoins bien plus triviaux, aussi fallait-il mieux se dire que le petit Teddy devait avoir cruellement faim.

Andromeda ne saurait dire combien de temps elle était restée ici, emplie de regrets, le regard fixé sur son enfant statufiée. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'embrasser ou à la toucher pour la dernière fois, elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie en se détournant de l'enveloppe figée.


	2. Langue de Vipère

_**Thème: Navrant **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Langue de Vipère<strong>

Du haut de son estrade, Snape toisait sa classe.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à grand éclat dans vos copies, mais je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point elles traduiraient le néant qui vous sert de centre de pensée. »

Il commença à rendre les immondices. Les morceaux de parchemin recouverts d'encre noir étaient ponctués d'annotations rouges tel le couperet sanglant.

« A l'avenir, explorez davantage les ouvrages de potions de la bibliothèque plutôt que les amygdales de Monsieur Dukheim.

Un regard surpris, confus sur sa note.

- Un N, Monsieur ?

- Pour Navrant, Miss Bingley. Un désolant me semblait encore trop généreux pour qualifier votre... travail. »


	3. Les Bienfaits de la Médecine

**_Thème : Piqûre_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les Bienfaits de la Médecine<strong>

C'était un brave garçon cet Augustus Pye, songea Arthur avec enthousiasme. Il lui avait proposé d'expérimenter la médecine d'appoint qui s'inspirait de procédés moldus.

« Mais à quoi sert ce valin, au juste ? Que je sache quoi dire à ma femme...

- Vaccin, Monsieur Weasley. C'est pour prévenir une infection qui pourrait survenir. Mais il peut y avoir quelques rougeurs ou une montée de fièvre en guise d'effets secondaires.

- Soit, soit. Et ensuite les sutures traditionnelles, jubila le patient. »

La joie fut de courte durée, quand après quelques minutes d'attente, il vit revenir le stagiaire armé d'une seringue.

Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais aimé les piqûres.


	4. De Rêverie à Désillusion

_**Thème : Charmant** _

* * *

><p><strong><span>De Rêverie à Désillusion<span> **

Madame Granger observa l'échoppe qu'était Fleury et Botts. Y avait-il toujours autant de monde ? Ou bien était-ce l'auteur, ce fameux Gilderoy Lockhart, qui avait attiré cette foule ?

Il apparut soudainement, comme par magie.

Cet homme qui se tenait si majestueusement, et qui semblait irradier de charisme en se déplaçant avec sa canne d'apparat. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient être une couronne d'or posée sur sa tête. Il était admirablement bien paré : magnifiques tissus, assurément de noble qualité. Leurs yeux se croisèrent finalement, elle fut frappée par son regard d'acier.

Il la jaugeait avec mépris.

Il n'était pas si charmant que cela, en fait.


	5. Celui qui aurait du Etre

_**Thème: Jumeau** _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Celui qui aurait dû être<span> **

« Pourquoi mère refuse-t-elle que je me coupe les cheveux ? » Demanda un jour Rabastan à son paternel.

Comment expliquer à son bambin de sept ans que sa mère vivait pour un souvenir, dans un triste fantasme ? Rodolphus n'était pas né seul, il y avait eu un autre enfant qui fut mort-né. Un jumeau. Il avait fallu le remplacer, telle fut l'insatiable obsession d'Ellabora. Rabastan vit donc le jour et porta un prénom qui ne lui était initialement pas destiné.

« Ta mère serait triste si tu ne ressemblais plus à ton frère.

- Pour qu'elle soit contente, je ferai tout comme Rodolphus alors ! Toujours !»


	6. Litanie Discontinue

_**Thème: Cruel** _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Litanie Discontinue<span> **

« Le monde est cruel, le monde est méchant. » le lui avait répété sans cesse son père afin qu'il comprenne. Même si sa mère et lui l'aimait de tout leurs êtres, il n'en serait pas de même concernant la société. Être un loup-garou était être un rebut, un paria.

Le monde est cruel, le monde est méchant.

* * *

><p>Les gens étaient de nature suspicieuse, avec la montée de ce Mage Noir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas nommer. Son secret était tellement vite découvert que c'était la troisième fois en deux ans que sa famille était contrainte de déménager. Il fallait se cacher, le cacher et taire tout de sa nature hybride. Remus n'avait aucun ami avec qui jouer, s'épanouir et si tant est que cela aurait pu être le cas : il aurait été moqué, craint, fui.<p>

Le monde est cruel, le monde est méchant.

* * *

><p>Il n'en était plus sûr depuis que cet homme, Albus Dumbledore, leur avait rendu visite pour leur annoncer qu'il pourrait étudier à Poudlard comme presque n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Qu'il y aurait des aménagements, que le secret serait gardé sans que Remus ne doive vivre esseulé.<p>

Le monde peut être bienfaisant.

* * *

><p>Il s'était fait des amis à l'école. Il était membre d'un groupe, d'une meute. Peter était discret et manquait d'assurance donc Remus veillait sur lui, Sirius était un être extravagant mais attachant, quant à James : il était le dominant qu'il fallait suivre aveuglément. Toujours fourrés ensemble à faire les quatre-cent coups, fussent-il mauvais ou non.<p>

Le monde peut être agréable.

* * *

><p>Il avait tout découvert, à force de réfléchir. Ses absences tous les mois, l'état maladif dans lequel il partait et revenait, ses sautes d'humeur à l'approche de la pleine lune, son attrait pour la viande très saignante. Il avait lu la peur dans les trois paires d'yeux qui l'avaient dévisagé. Tout était gâché, tu parles d'une amitié inébranlable !<p>

Le monde est cruel, le monde est hypocrite.

* * *

><p>Il s'était trompé. Ce qu'il avait interprété comme du rejet était de la surprise teintée à de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir compris la vérité plus tôt. Les garçons lui ont fait part d'un projet fou : faire des recherches sur les animagi afin d'en devenir eux-même pour l'accompagner durant les pleines lunes, l'aider à porter son fardeau.<p>

Le monde peut être doux.

* * *

><p>Lily et James étaient morts, assassinés par Voldemort. Sirius avait trahi. Sirius avait tué Peter, non l'avait détruit. Ainsi reprenait la vie qu'il avait laissé à son entrée pour l'école : un chemin d'errance, de solitude, de misère et d'injustice.<p>

Le monde est cruel, le monde est apocalyptique.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore une nouvelle fois avait dissipé les ténèbres en lui proposant de revenir à Poudlard, non pas cette fois en tant qu'élève mais bel et bien en tant qu'enseignant. Lui qui avait toujours aimé apprendre et transmettre fut comblé même s'il se doutait que ce serait pour une courte durée car la chance ne l'accompagnait jamais bien longtemps. Sirius s'était échappé, sans doute voudrait-il s'en prendre au fils de Lily et James, puis en finirait-il avec le dernier des Maraudeurs : pour faire bonne mesure.<p>

Le monde est gris.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois il avait fait erreur : Sirius était innocent. Qui aurait cru que le frêle Peter trahirait ? Sirius vivait reclus en paria dans une caverne, puis dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. L'Ordre s'était reconstitué, ravivé par de nouvelles recrues comme la jeune Tonk qui irradiait de vie, de couleurs.<p>

Le monde peut être espoir.

* * *

><p>Sirius était mort. Harry désespéré et hanté par un sentiment de culpabilité. Le mal se propageait. Il était à présent de notoriété publique que Voldemort était de retour. Tonks se bornait dans de folles idées, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être alimentées car il ne pouvait lui offrir ce à quoi elle pouvait prétendre, ce qu'elle méritait d'avoir. Être un rebut, il s'y était fait ; mais il ne pouvait accepter de faire d'elle une paria.<p>

Le monde est cruel, le monde ne tourne pas rond.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore était mort. Tout était fou et sans le réaliser Tonks et lui s'étaient mariés ; vaincu et délabré, il se fit moins obtus sur ses positions. Et il était probable qu'ils mourraient bientôt tous. Ne pouvait-il pas goûter à une once de bonheur, lui aussi ? Mais une nouvelle fois, tout fut chamboulé : la vie grandissait en Dora. Il lui fallait abandonner cette idée, quel avenir y aurait-il pour cet enfant avec un père comme lui ? Il avait préféré fuir.<p>

Le monde est cruel, le monde est effrayant.

* * *

><p>Harry lui avait remis les idées en place, l'once d'un moment l'adulte et l'adolescence inversèrent leurs rôles. Il était retourné auprès de Dora, qui l'avait attendu comme s'il s'était absenté faire quelques courses. Il n'avait pas eu un reproche à endurer, pas un geste acerbe à encaisser. Il ne méritait pas sa femme. Ni leurs fils, Teddy qui ressemblait déjà tant à sa mère.<p>

Le monde peut être plénitude.

* * *

><p>Il devait se battre durant la bataille finale, pour assurer un avenir à son épouse et à leur enfant. Un avenir où ils seraient saufs, où ils vivraient en paix loin de la tyrannie d'un fou et de ses fanatiques serviteurs. Il allait se battre, et Tonks et Teddy seraient fiers de lui, d'eux.<p>

Le monde peut être espoir.

* * *

><p>Dora résistait aux assauts de sa tante autant que cela lui semblait possible. Il peinait à maintenir le mangemort qu'il combattait lui-même, Dolohov. Ses derniers mois, il s'était surtout focalisé sur des sorts défensifs pour protéger les siens, et sur la radio résistante. Ce fut rapide mais un sort le frappa et il se sentit choir sur le sol. La dernière image qu'il eut fut celle de son fils à l'abri chez Andromeda puis de sa femme s'écroulant non loin foudroyée par le chagrin, puis par un sortilège vert.<p>

Le monde est cruel.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était dénué de beauté et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de bienfaisance à son égard.


End file.
